Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: Sequel to Do Yo Believe In Magic? Follow as Olivia goes after a serial rapist and at the same time tries to protect her family and friends, but what will happen when she's givin an ultimatum. Is blood really thicker than water?
1. Shock

**AN:** I know it's short but I promise this is going to be good!

"Welcome to Continental Airlines this is your captain speaking" you could here him fastening his seatbelt "this flight will be going to JFK airport, we ask at this time you take note of all exits" as the man spoke, Olivia couldn't help but drift off into nothingness. "Folks, our estimated arrival is two-forty-five am, again we want to welcome all of you. This is the red eye to JFK" a small beep went off, signaling the seatbelt sign.

Olivia looked at her watch that read eleven-thirty "New York here I come" she let out a deep breath and put her head back against the seat.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Abbie walked up to the stoop, praying that the tough winter air hitting her face would dry up the tears that she somehow couldn't stop from falling.

_Flashback_

"_Abigail you don't know what it's like" at that moment Olivia thought she was going to die "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to co-" she took a step back. She'd never seen the face that her lover was making._

_Abbie looked down. She didn't want to let her anger show. The other woman already had enough on her plate, Abbie didn't want to make her feel any worse. But if you looked closely, you could see little puffs of smoke coming out of her ears "I understand that your hurting right now, and you know that I would give anything to take your pain away. But I can't" she took a step closer "that was out of line, and I don't care how much pain your in, you crossed the line" she walked towards the door "your not the only one in this house that has been violated. Your just the only one who has people that care...that understand" she could feel the tears rolling down her face "that love you no matter what" she grabbed her coat and left._

_All Olivia could do was stand there and let the words sink in. She took out her suitcase and started to pack. When she was done, she jotted down something on a piece of paper. She was gone in minutes._

_End flashback_

Abbie lifted her fist to knock on the door unaware of the person already coming towardsher on the other side.

"Do you know how late it is?" Alex said with a playful smile.

Abbie pushed pass the other woman "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the kids so that you and Elliot could have a rest I know how tiering they can be" her voice was getting weaker.

Alex tilted her head to the side "you ok?" she shifted her weight to the other foot.

Abbie raised her shoulders up "yes...no...yes...I don't know, I just wanna be with my kids Alex" she was almost pleading with the other woman.

Alex was in no mood to ague "ok, there in the guestroom" she pointed up the stairs.

Abbie smiled "thanks" she skipped two steps at a time, finally reaching her goal. She turned the doorknob, but stopping in her tracks at what she saw. He son the protector, was asleep with Maddison curled up next to him. She slowly walked over to the bed and laid down by the little boy "Banini" she whispered "Banini baby, time to wake up" when the boy didn't wake up, she decided to go ahead and put his cloths on. Abbie could see the sun starting to rise. She finished dressing Banini and opted to just put Maddison in her snow suit.

"You need some help?" Elliot stood clad in a black North Face coat and a pair of jeans.

Abbie smiled. The man had perfect timing "what if I said no?" she joked as she handed Maddison over to the mans waiting arms.

He smiled "then I would have called you stubborn..." he picked up the small overnight bag "...watched you struggle and then say 'I told you so' when you come asking me for help" he opened the door and waited for Abbie to exit.

The younger woman rolled her eyes and walked out the door. He was right. She was stubborn.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Olivia eyed the folder. She finally opened it. "Andrew Logan. Seven counts of rape, three counts of statutory rape, and two DUI's" she whispered. _Why was he never convicted? Why would they let someone like this back out onto the streets? _"Money" she shook her head with disgust "all cases dismissed, agreements met" she revertied her eyes to the next page "last bail made by Miranda Carmichael" she could feel her head spinning. _I knew Abbie's mother was one hellava person, but I never thought she would go this far. _Olivia was so trained in thought, she didn't even notice the woman beside her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the flight attendant asked.

Olivia jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "Pardon me?"

"Something to drink?"

Olivia thought about the question for a minute. _It's twelve in the morning, you don't need to be drinking any liquor. _"I'll take a bottle of water and um...can I have Advil?" she put on her best fake smile.

The other lady smiled back "sure" she was so clueless.

Olivia waited for the attendant to pass by. She tilted her head back and brought her hand up to her mouth. She was in pain. It was going to take more then two Advil's to get rid of the anguish she was experiencing. She was going to need help, but she wouldn't ask for it. No she would take on the world herself even if that meant hurting the one's she loved. Because in the end, she was sure she'd get it all back, or at least she hoped.


	2. M Y L O V E

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time and i'm so, so sorry!

She noticed him as soon as she got off the plane. Who could miss him. "Hey dad" she waved and gave him a small smile. It was to early to be happy.

"Hey Liv" Don embraced the younger woman.

"How'd you know I was coming?" she picked up her bag and pushed the older mans hand away when he silently offered to take it for her.

Don let out a small chuckle _typical _"your better half called me" he pointed towards a white Jaguar.

Olivia looked at the man and then formed her mouth into a 'oh' shape. She nodded towards the car "I see your movin' on up" she winked as she put her bag in the trunk.

Not knowing what he was getting himself into "yea, when I retired I decided to let loose and do something nice for myself" her eyes got wide and he wished he'd never said anything "I thought Elliot told you" he winced at the look on her face.

She raised her right eyebrow "you what? because it sounded a lot like you said you retired" he nodded "I thought so" she bit her bottom lip "so if I'm gone and Elliot's gone and your not there...what about Mun-"

"Munch decided to retire too, and Fin went back to homicide" he opened the car door feeling the December winds effect when he saw a puff of air coming out of his mouth.

Olivia just stood there in shock. _My family is gone. I know I have Abbie and the kids, and trust me I love them more then life, but the five of us were close. We were family. _She shook her head and got into the car "I don't understand. What happened?" she turned her body to face the man.

"After you left, know one felt any reason to stay. They were bringing in new people and it just wasn't the same. They hired this new girl named Dani, she...she was something else. They were bringing in the new kids, the ones that knew nothing about life, but at the same time thought they knew it all." he started the car " It all hit us that we we're getting older and it was time that we moved on. So, about a month after you and Abbie left, we all packed up our things and said our goodbyes, and I haven't seen anyone since"

Olivia put her head back "well, I have a case that might just bring us all back" she let out a deep breath.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Mommy?" Banini stat up in bed. A bed that wasn't his or the one at Alexs'

Abbie turned over to face the little boy "nope, hate to disappoint you babe" she felt his weight shift "carful your sister is in here too" she reminded him softly.

"Oh" he gently climbed out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Stop. Right. There. Mister" she blinked her eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness "where are you going at.." she looked at the clock "..three in the morning" she swung her legs over the bed, a little disoriented.

Banini walked over to his mother and whispered "I don't fink mommy woves me no more" it was said with such innocence. He took this time and walked out the door.

Abbie sat there shocked. _My son thinks his mother doesn't love him. _She could help but let a few tears fall down her face. Hearing Maddison whimper, she slowly got up and cradled the baby in her arms "you don't feel the same way, do you?" Maddison just gave her a small cry "ok, bottle here we come." She made her way down the hall, stopping when she herd sniffles coming from her son's room. She was torn. Both of her kids were crying. Both of them needed her. _When Leni gets home, I'm going to kill her. _

"She's not hungry" came a small voice "Leni says when she cry's wike dat, she's just cwanky cause her teef are growin" he turned and faced the other way, as if the woman wasn't even standing there.

Abbie started swaying back and forth trying to soothe the child in her arms back to sleep. "Why do you think that mommy doesn't love you anymore?" she slowly walked into the room.

There was no answer from the boy.

Abbie nodded her head "ok" she walk further into the room and sat on the bed "well, do you think that you could help me with Maddi?" she watched as the little boy turned over. He wasn't mad at her, he was hurt. She understood that.

"Can I hold her?" he looked up at his mother, only the glow from the nightlight showing her face.

"Sure babe" she sat indian style and patted the spot in front of her. "Ok, gentle with her head" she lowered the girl into the waiting arms "so, what should we do?" she rested her chin on top of Banini's head.

"Well, umm...Leni always sings her tha wainbow song"

Abbie picked up on it. He was back to calling them by there first name. "Ok, would you like to sing it with me?" she could feel the tears streaming down her face. She silently thanked god that the bulb in the nightlight was going out.

Banini reached back and felt Abbie's face. Softly they both started to sing.

Somewhere over the rainbow,way up high,  
there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.

"Abbie?"

"Yea buddy"

"You still love me right?" he pushed his back against her chest.

It hit her. It hit her hard. He questioned her love for him. "Remember what I always say?"

"Dat I'm the ownly man in your life"

"That's right, and I will _always _love you" and as if on cue, Maddison started giggling and clapping "and I love you too, forever and ever"

Somewhere over the rainbow,  
skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

"Banini?"

"Jea?"

"Why do you think mommy doesn't love you anymore?" she took an almost sleeping Maddison out of the little boys arms.

"Cause she's never home" he turned around to face her "and she promised that she would take me out to get a chwstmas tree and she's not here" he pawed at his tears.

Abbie made a little nest with pillows around Maddison. She pulled Banini into her arms "you know what I think happened" she lifted his chin "I think you got surprised when mommy went back to work" he just put his head down "because you know what, when me and mommy adopted you, we took something called maternity leave and that meant that we could stay home all day with you and Maddison" she pulled him closer "and we never really told you what was going to happen, but that doesn't mean she loves you any less"

"But she promised mama"he cried into her shoulder.

She tried. She knew he wasn't going to understand, but she tried.

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
and wake up where the clouds are,  
far behind me,Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
a way above the chimney tops,  
that where you'll find me.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Alright now that we've said our hello's, lets get down to business, because it's five days till Christmas and I have a family to get back to" Olivia pulled out the photo's from the file in her hand. It was the first time she'd seen her cuts and bruises up close. She ran her fingers over the one's under he t-shirt not noticing that someone picked up on the movement "ok, so... sofar we have seven victims. These two.." she pointed to the pictures of her and then she put up another one "...are the last one's that have occurred in Texas." she stepped back.

Munch tilted his head to the side "so not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, but why could the Dallas SVU handle this case?" he slid his hands inside his pants pocket.

"I have my reasons. Besides, it's not like your doing anything." she smiled and winked at Fin who had rolled his eyes at the woman's comment.

"I-"

Don through his hand up "wait" he switched the photos around "Olivia, I think we have a bigger case then we thought."

Olivia looked up at the bored. Her eyes got wide.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Elliot sat on the couch, his arm around Alex and his other arm drawing lazy circles on her swollen belly "haha, you've got an outtie" he teased.

Alex just sat there. A small tear dropped from her eye, never even touching her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. She curled up as close as she could to Elliot, and she cried.

Elliot pulled the woman close. In the whole time that he was with her and she was pregnant, she never cried. She didn't have any wild emotions. She was just, Alex. "Hey, what's wrong?" he ran the tip of his fingers over her back.

Alex just sobbed into Elliot's chest.

Elliot smiled softly "Alex baby, if you don't breathe.." he laid his hand over her belly "...then she wont breathe" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

At that moment, Alex was calm. There were still tears coming down her face, but at the same time she knew she shouldn't be so stressed because of the baby. "I'm scared" she pushed her hair out of her face "I'm scared that I wont be able to love my baby" she sniffled.

Elliot tipped her chin up with his finger "hey, your gunna love her...trust me. I mean if you didn't love her why would you have spent all that time and money fixing up a nursery for someone you don't even love" he smiled down at her.

"But what if he doesn't love me, what if she doesn't love me cause I don't love her father" she spoke into his chest.

"So you don't love me?" Elliot gave a light chuckle.

"You know what I mean"

"No I don't. For now as far as I know, I'm this little girls father, and when the time comes we'll tell her. But she's not even born yet, we still have a long time to go" he wiped her cheek with his thumb.

Fresh tears made there way down Alexs' face "make love to me" she whispered.

"Ale-"

"Please" she could feel his hand grazing her heat "please El, no teasing" she hadn't let him touch her since they'd gotten back together. She knew she could trust him, but she didn't know if she could trust herself.

"We don't have to do this..._you_ don't have to do this" he whispered into her ear which was now leveled with his mouth.

The warmth from his breath sent chills down Alexs' back "I want to. I _need_ to" she looked him in the eyes.

"Ok" Elliot lifted the woman up, surprised that she wasn't as heavy as he thought. He laid her down on the bed. As she started to unbutton her shirt, he just stood there.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Hey, you've reached Olivia, Abigail, Benjamin, and Maddison, we can't come to the phone, but tell you what...if you leave a message, we'll think about calling you back. Bye" Abbie's sweet Texan voice could be herd all through the house.

"Hey Abbie, it's me...Leni. I just wanted to see how everyone was. I know it's late..." she took a deep breath "...so..um...give the kids a kiss for me and...tell them that I love them...I love you too" there was a loud beep that signaled the end of the message.

Abbie just sat there. In the recliner. In the dark house. Banini lay'd on top of her chest. After about two hours of crying, she finally got him to sleep. She silently thanked god that Maddison was sleeping through the night. She moved to get up but felt the little boys grip on her shirt tighten. With the light coming from the few cars passing by outside, she saw his eyes. It wasn't that hard. She could feel him blinking against her body. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping" she sat back in the chair.

He pushed himself further and further up towards Abbie's neck, finally reaching his goal. He laid on the left side of Abbie's chest, listening to the soothing beating. He slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth. Before he could even get them to his lips, he felt Abbie tugging his arm.

"Nope, you gotta talk to me baby"

He turned his head and let out a small silent sob. The only thing letting Abbie know that the boy was crying, was the fact that his body was shaking. Banini slowly slipped his hand under Abbie's shirt, dying for the skin contact. He felt it. He traced it with his finger. He knew the letters from the alphabet on his wall. He didn't know what the said, but he knew what he felt. M Y L O V E. He never noticed it. He was quick. He lifted up Abbie's shirt, confused at what he saw. "What happened?"

Abbie looked at Banini. She didn't know how she was going to explain this.


	3. Disgustingly Vindictive

**AN:** it's short...I know

Elliot lay there. A whisper came out into the air "cold" he quickly pulled the blanket up around his lover. They never did get to making love that night, instead, they talked. Something that they did everyday, but today, it was different. It wasn't about work or the baby or things you would talk about on the daily bases. It was about Alex and the night it all happened. The night she was raped.

_Flashback_

"_hey, you new here?"_ _man sat on the stool swinging around to face his next victim._

_Alex was surprised. She knew this was a small town but was it so small that everyone had to know her business._

_The man smiled"it's a small town...Andrew" he held out his hand and gave her a toothy smile._

_Alex raised her eyebrow. She looked down at the mans hand, rolled her eyes and raised her hand to the bartender._

"_Ok well, maybe you'll let me buy you a drink" he turned to the bartender "I'll take a Vodka on the rocks and the lady will have..." he looked over at Alexs' empty glass "...a glass of Baileys on the rocks" when the man standing behind the bar was gone, Andrew reached over to the peanut boll._

"_The glass is empty, how did y-"_

"_You look like the kind of lady who would drink after work. A lady who wants something strong, but that wont make her tipsy on the first sip" he nodded a thanx at the bartender "plus...I can read you"_

_Alex let out a small smile that didn't really show "I'm Alex" she didn't bother to hold out her hand, she just lifted her drink up to her head._

"_Nice to meet you" _

_Alex and Andrew talked all night never realizing the fact they were the only one's left in the bar. Andrew got up and walked towards the jukebox "I bet I can pick out your favorite song just by looking in your eyes" he smiled as the now slightly tipsy Alex walked towards him._

"_Oh really" at first she wondered how the man knew so much about her, but once she started drinking, she didn't really care._

"_Yep!" He did just as he said he would do. He looked into her eyes. He turned and hit some buttons on the machine "tell me if I'm right" slowly but surly Alexs' favorite song made it's way into the wide space of the bar._

"_Say Goodbye" she said through tears, she might have been a little out of it but she knew there had to be something wrong "I've never told anyone that" she backed away "what is this bar like...seventy years old, there's no way they keep that thing up to date"_ _that's when she felt it. She knew her last drink didn't taste so good. She tried to leave she tried to get out, but it was to late "help, help me"_

"_You wanna know something Alexandra" he sat on top of her, one leg on either side "it's funny what some money and a family name like mine can do" he ripped off her pants along with her under where "you see..." he unbuckled his belt "...I own this bar and incase you didn't notice..." he bent down so that his mouth was right by her ear. He was breathing heavy "...there's no one here" he quickly shoved himself inside of her, laughing at her screams "I wouldn't hurt you if it wasn't for your own good Alex"_

_At that moment all Alex could do was cry. She couldn't fight back, she didn't have the will power. She laid there. In the back gowned you could here her favorite song playing. In the back of her head Alex knew she was gunna need a new song, but for now the only thing that she could do to take he mind off of what was happening was to sing along with the music._

"_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word_

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worse_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was_

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say goodbye"_

_She could feel him carving something into her stomach. _

_End flashback_

Elliot thought about the conversation. Not once did Alex cry. She re-countered it so well, but then again, you never forget something so disgustingly vindictive.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Ok so we've got the letters A I B L and G all written on the victims body. Now, I think he's after someone"

"Why do you say that?" Fin asked.

Olivia wanted to tell him the truth "I just have a feeling" but she didn't.

Cragen stood up "Ok so how do we catch this guy?"

"Well, this 'guy' is Andrew Logan" she taped up a photo of him "and he is th-"

"The son of Carolyn Logan" Munch went over to the board to get a better look

"You know him?" Olivia asked in curiosity.

"I know his mother"

Olivia signaled for him to go on.

"She's the owner of The Logan Winery in Marthers Vineyard. She started off selling her stuff in small restaurants and then she rapidly started getting more and more requests for her wine" he took a deep breath "in the first two weeks that she opened her Winery to the public, she made almost ten thousand dollars"

"That's good for her, but what about Andrew?" Cragen pointed to the photo hanging up.

Munch looked over his glasses "well...with money comes power and benefits and those were the two things that Andrew craved. He got kicked out of almost every school in New York sate, now guess why" when no one said anything, Munch just shook his head "because he was accused of sexual harassment all the time and although money can buy you just about anything these days, including silence, there was one school that rebelled an-"

"And Carolyn wasn't having that, so instead she took him awa-"

"And they moved to Texas" Olivia stood there trying to figure out everything. Nun of it made sense.

"He's been spoiled, and now he thinks that he can do and have anything that he wants" everyone pondered over what Munch was saying.

"So your saying money made him a rapist" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Well personally I think he's after someone and if we don't hurry, we're gunna end up with something much worse then rape" Olivia looked at Munch. She'd never expect what was coming next.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

She told him what it said but there was no way in hell she was going to tell him how she got it. Abbie went to check the locks, she could feel it, she could feel him. She wanted to scream. She wrapped her arms around her body, she could feel a chill going up her body, but it was slow, as if someone was blowing on her with the soul purpose of annoying her. She turned around so fast till she got whiplash. Abbie sat on the floor against the door and cried. _I can't live like this. I can't live without Leni. _Again she felt it. The touch. The smell. Faster then she ever thought she could run, she was in the bathroom throwing up. Her body ached, she hadn't eaten anything in almost two weeks and she was week. She was scared. He was close and she knew it. She had to protect. She had to prove that blood is thicker than water.

"Abigail, my love"


	4. Revenge Redone

**A/N:** there was something's that I wanted to change.

**A/N:** ok baiser means fuck incase you didn't know and there will be some other things in here that are in french but it tells you what it means after it's said. I tried to make this good but you have to tell me if you like it in order for me to know if I should keep writing. FYI I'm not races and I do not mean any harm in my writings. REMEMBER, this is a fanfic.

The first thing on her mind were her children. She could already feel him on top of her. His hot breath against her body. She thought she was going to die. She could feel an orgasm working its way up her body. It wasn't that she was enjoying any part of what was going on, it was the fact that she was having sex and her body was going to react in the only way it knew how.

"Ahhh baiser" she cried out in pain.

Andrew laughed at the woman "if only you would have gone out with me back in college, we wouldn't be in this situation" he thrust inside of her a couple more time's till he came. He laid on top of her. His sweat colliding with the coolness of her body.

She wanted him off of her "get the hell out of my house" she whispered into his ear.

"No"

As soon as she felt him slip out of her, she slid her leg under his body and jolted it up which in return made him fall onto the heater. She untied the bandana that was sloppily holding her wrists together. Abbie turned around in enough time "you think your that slick" she pressed his face against the heater if you listened closely between his grunts you could here the sizzle from his skin burning "vous m'avez violé une fois et j'ai été si sali jusqu'à je me suis presque tué mais j'ai juré ne jamais y permettre d'arriver de nouveau" (you raped me once and I was so messed up till I almost killed myself but I vowed to never let it happen again) "mais la supposition que ... il a fait, mais cette fois je suis gunna trouvent une façon de vous déprimer et si cela veut dire de vous tuer ... alors I'lll le font dans un éclat" (but guess what...it did but this time I'm gunna find a way to bring you down and if that means killing you...then I'll do it in a flash)

"Speak English you dumb shit"

Abbie smiled "let me sum it all up for you" she picked his head up by his hair "you mess with me and you will surly regret it" she was going to pull him up but within seconds she was yelping in pain. Whoever said kneeing a girl in the crotch didn't hurt must have been crazy because she was in pain.

"I came here with a plan and..." he let out a little chuckle "...Je ne suis pas fait encore"(I'm not done yet) he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. After the dizziness subsided she realized she was going past her kids rooms and on the way to her's. She looked into Maddi's room. The crib was empty. She wanted to yell, to do something "Where. The. Hell. Is. My. Daughter" when she didn't get an answer, she elbowed him in the head.

"Shut up bitch. When I get done with you, you'll never see that milk chocolate baby again" he kicked in the door to the master bedroom "nor will you ever see that ugly boy" he threw her onto the bed. She thought the first time was bad, but this was going to be hell.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Alex sweetie, you have to eat" Elliot pleaded with his lover.

Alex was silent. She hadn't said anything in days, nor had she eaten anything. It was starting to worry Elliot. Should he have just left it alone. Should he have not pushed her to tell him about that night. Should he had just made love to her and not asked any questions. Should he just have not cared at all. It was all going through his head.

Elliot went and laid behind Alex, pulling her close when she tried to get out of his grasp "no, your_ not_ going to push me away" he rubbed her belly "you've gotta eat Alex. You know, if you weren't pregnant I'd let you go...maybe another five minutes but you are and I can't sit here and watch you hurt our daughter and yourself" he reached over and retrieved the plate that he had placed on her night stand in hopes that she would eat with out request "look I got some of those uncrustables that you've been craving for" he broke it in half and rubbed the inside against her lips "five...four...three...tw-" she couldn't wait. She almost bit off his finger "ha I knew you were hungry" he went to pull her into his lap.

"Please don't touch me" she sat against the head board and played with the plate "I don't wanna talk about it...ever" she turned her head to look at him. When she saw him nod, she mouthed 'thank you'

"I was thinking of some name, wanna here them?"

"Yea, sure" she turned to face him and sat indian style.

He reached over to the night stand and retrieved a little notepad.

"We should pick out unisex names" Alex picked at the bottom of her sweater.

"I was thinking the same thing, even though I know it's gunna be a girl"

"You wish, this baby is gunna be a mama's boy and there's nothing you can do about it" she stuck her tongue out at her lover.

Elliot figged hurt. He smiled seeing her happy. That's what he wanted now and forever "so I was think Jamie is a cool name"

"I like it but I really like Quinn"

"Alex"

"Yea?"

"No I mean we should name him Al-"

"For the last time, we are not and I mean NOT, going to name this child after me"

"Alexand-"

"I was thinking Cashess"

Elliot rolled his eyes at Alexs' change of subject "Maybe, I kinda like Scout"

"Hmm, I don't like it to much" Alex laid on her side "we should make a deal"

"Go on"

"If it's a girl you can pick the first name and I'll pick the middle, but if it's a boy I pick the first name and you pick the middle" she waited for him to answer.

"I'm ok with that" he threw the notepad onto the bed and laid next to Alex "let's go to New York for the holidays"

"Funny you should say that cause Abbie was gunna take the kids up to see Olivia and she wanted to know if we wanted to come with" she took in a sharp breath when she felt Elliot's hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he felt her relax against him "we can't go till you see the doctor and she says it's ok"

"Well if were gunna go then we should just stay for a while cause my due date is in ten days and I know for a fact that she wont let me go a week before, so let me see if I can make an appointment for today and hopefully we can leave tomorrow or Tuesday" in the back of her head she knew her doctor was going to say no, but she still had to try.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Ok so we have MY LOVE and then AIBLG" Olivia was determined to get this guy "my love was written on one person but the other letters were one to a person"

"It has to say something, I mean is he trying to make a point"

The doorbell rang and Cragen went to answer it. After signing for the envelope he came into the room "Liv, its for you"

Olivia opened the paper

"avez-vous parlé à votre femme dernièrement de police ?"

"J'ai un sentiment elle est dans le pétrin et vos gamins, bien ... là une différente histoire"

She closed her eyes. Her whole body felt nub

"What does it say Liv?"

She couldn't move. Cragen took the note and looked over it "it says, have you talked to your wife lately detective? I have a feeling she's in trouble, and your kids, well...there a different story"

"baiser" Olivia went right for the phone "ramasser" (pick up) when she didn't get an answer, she panicked even more. She called everyone, but no one picked up. She gave up and decided that she needed to find out what was going on. She needed to get to her family. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the one person she knew had what she needed "je dois emprunter le jet" (i need to borrow the jet) At that moment, while she was talking to Abbie's father, it struck her "Abigail" she whispered.

"What" Fin looked at her.

She hung up the phone and turned back to the board "MY LOVE Abigail" she switched the photos around "he spelt it the wrong way just to mess with us" she put her hand over her mouth "I don't know why I didn't see it"

"You didn't know, it was to ovious and we didn't think he was going to make it that easy bu-"

"But he did, and if anything happens to my family..." she felt Cragen wrap his arms around her.

"Its ok, I'm sure he's just bluffing" if only he knew.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Banini awoke to nothing but cold air in a big room. He could here his sister clapping and giggling. This wasn't home. He could here someone's voice that wasn't his parents or anyone else that he saw on the daily bases.

"You like that, don't you" the voice sounded a little familiar, like the one he herd at his house. The one that his mama screamed to stop. He finally got up enough nerves to open his eyes. His first thought was to go over and protect his sister. He stood up, and fell back down. He tried to tell the man to not hurt his sister, but nothing came out but air. He closed his eyes while he took in a deep breath. At that moment he wished he never woke up

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Abbie could here the ringing coming from both her cell phone and the house phone, but she couldn't get to it. "Helpme" it was all one word that came out in a painful whisper. Someone was going to find her; more importantly, the kids. She started coughing which in return brought more pain, but what really worried her was the blood coming out of her mouth.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Mrs. Benson?"

"What?" she looked at the man "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"Well, you've got a call" the young man walked back towards the black curtain that separated her from the rest of the plane.

She looked at the phone. When she saw Abbie's number on the screen, she breathed a sigh of relief "oh my god Abigail thank lord your alr-" she herd something that sounded a lot like a cry for help. Her face went blank.

"Mommy" Banini yelped in pain "Leni please"

She could here Maddison crying in the background, but what scared her the most was the sound of the person's gun. "Don't shoot them please I'll do whatever just...just don't hurt my kids" she pleaded with the man.

"Haha that's really funny Olivia or should I call you _Leni_?" you could here him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, why are you doing this?" Olivia could barley talk.

"Hmm...let me see your wife made up this horrendous lie about which in return made the deans at our college kick me out and when word caught on that was a rapist I had nothing left. So what do I want _Olivia? _I want my fucking life back, and that means revenge"

Olivia was getting ready to say something when she heard the phone crackling and then just a dial tone "nu, nu, no...please god no" she tried everything but she couldn't get him back on the phone "Elliot" she found his number and pressed send.

"Yellow?" he was happy, how could he be happy at a time like this, unless...

"You don't know" she let out a small sob.

"Liv?" he was confused "know what, what's wrong?"

"Abb...Abbie and th...th...the kids...something happened" she said between cries.

"Olivia slow down" when he heard her breathing slow down, he continued "now, where are you?"

"I'm like an hour away from Dallas airport"

"Ok I'm gunna go over there, I'm sure it's nothi-"

"He took the kids and I don't know how Abbie is but she wont pick up the phone and he was saying something about revenge and I don't I just-" she put her head in her hands and cried, forgetting all about the man on the other line.

"Liv, Liv...OLIVIA" he hung up the phone and made his way over to the closet.

"What happened?" Alex stood there with tree ornaments in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"Stay here incase Liv calls back" he pulled on his jacket "something's wrong"

Before Alex could even open her mouth to say anything, he was gone.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Wake up. Pull yourself together Abigail. She tried to move, but the combination of her not eating and being kicked and hit so many times, left her unable to do anything but think. She heard someone at the door and closed her eyes hoping that it wasn't Andrew.

"Abbie?...You here?" he didn't here anything "if you're here, make some noise" he heard that. It was the sound of something hitting the floor. Glass. He ran up to the second floor, a part of the house that was never used. He looked around but she wasn't there. He locked eyes with it as soon as he saw it "Attic" he ran over to the door and screamed in frustration when he saw that there was a lock on it "fuck" he walked over to the pool table and thought about using the balls but then decided that he would need something stronger. He walked over to the rack that held all of the pool sticks and quickly took out all of them. He lifted the iron rack and walked over to the door "one...two...three...ahhhh" he jammed it against the door so hard till the whole thing almost came down. "Abbie?" he called into the cold December air.

"Hmmm" she made some kind of noise.

He walked across the wood floors finally reaching the woman "oh god Abbie" he took off his jacket and put it over her body "Abigail stay awake" he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He stood up and tried to look for some more blankets or coats.

"911 what is you emergency?"

"Yea this is detective Stabler badge number 610912119, I need a bus to 400 Diamond road, I have a assault victim she's been beaten and she's coughing up blood, and possibly raped" he dropped to his knees and tried to warm Abbie with his own body.

"Ok detective, is the attacker still in the house?"

"No"

"Ok I'm sending a bus is there anything else I can do?"

"Uh yea, I need you to put out an Amber Alert for Benjamin Benson age three, usually answers to Banini. Blue eyes sandy blond hair with a faint stencil of a plane in the back of his head, his skin color is a mix of Caucasian and African American; and Maddison Benson age five months, green eyes. Skin color same as her brothers, same with her hair except hers is straight. Most likely there still in there pajam-"

Abbie managed to croak out something "Andrew"

"What?"

"Took the ki...ki...kids"

"Andrew who?" he begged for her to tell him who she was talking about, but she was gone before her got it out of her.

"Abbie stay awake...ABIGAIL"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

He knew what to do incase there was a fire "Stop. Drop. And roll" the only thing keeping him from doing it now was the fact that he was scared out of his mind. He spotted the bathroom and rolled Maddi onto the blanket. He carefully picked up the corner of the blanket and pulled it into the bathroom. When he got there he had to remind himself what Barney told him to do in a situation like this "wet towel" he pulled on the towel rack and eventually the whole thing came down. He stood on the toilet and tried to turn on the sink, but it was to far.

"Uhhh" he looked at the bathtub. He stepped down and tried to turn the knobs "arrrrr" he gave up quickly. He looked back over to the toilet and then down to his sister "this is wife or deff, were gunna have tuh use tha potty Maddi" he shoved the towels into the toilet and stood there "maybe I shoulduh flushed" he reached for the handle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the man screamed. He pulled something out of his jacket that Benjamin couldn't really see till it collided with his body.


	5. Loss

A/N: ok, so I know this is shorter than the other chapters but, it's all I could do till thanksgiving when I at least have four days when I don't have to do anything I don't wanna do. This chapter is sad! And well, I cried when I wrote it.

"Hey Liv" Elliot walked into the hospital room, Alex in toe.

Olivia slightly waved at the couple. She was sitting on the side of the long bed that really didn't look all that comfortable.

"How's she doing?" Alex sat down in the chair Elliot had pulled over for her. She was due any day now, and huge as can be. She placed her hand protectively over her belly.

"They...um" she bit her bottom lip trying her best not to cry "they...uh...they said that there gonna keep her in the coma till they think her body is at least half way healed" she looked at her lover. Lifeless. Week. Not the woman she fell in love with, but, the woman she would stand by through think and thin. Sickness and health. Till death due them part. "Please tell me you found something out about the kids?" she asked the same question every time she saw either one of them.

Alex reached over to the other side of the bed and took Olivia's hand into hers. When Olivia finally looked at Alex, all she got was a silent no. the same thing she got every time.

"They tell me to stand back and let them do there jobs..." she let out a slight laugh and shook her head "...but yet my kids are still missing" she got up and walked out. Standing out side the door she felt like she was going to die.

"I know where your children are"

Olivia turned to look at the person talking.

"Not so fast detective" the man managed to pull Olivia into a empty room without to much commotion "did you really think I would make it that easy?" he put his hand over Olivia's mouth "you get you kid back when I find a way to get out of the god frosaken state"

She stopped all her movement. _Did he just say kid? _

"That's right _Leni, _Your son is gone" He let out a chuckle " I told you what I wanted, but I guess you thought I wouldn't go this far. It's funny how stupid you are. I mean, god, you're a fuckin detective and you didn't THINK" he let go of her "you move before I leave this hospital, Your daughter _will _be next" and with that he gently slipped out the door and down the hall.

Olivia was speechless. She felt numb. She heard someone come in the door but couldn't careless about who it was or what they wanted. _He's gone. My son. Benjamin Riley Benson. _She felt as though her whole world had collapsed from the grip she thought she had on it. She felt her knees buckle and then her body fall.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Leni?"

Olivia could hear her name being called but didn't know by who.

"Leni?"

There it was again. The only people who called her- "Banini?" she shot up hopping that her son was the one calling her.

"No it's me" Alex looked at the other woman "breathe" when she was satisfied with the brunette, she continued "um..while you were...out of it...they uh...found-" that's when Elliot made his entrance.

Looking up at the man. Her eyes full of hope. Hope that maybe this was all a dream, and that her lover wasn't really laying in a hospital bed in a medical induced coma. Or that her children weren't really missing. Or the fact that her rapist had just murdered her son.

Elliot's face was red. You could tell he had been crying. He took a step closer and softly placed his hands on Alexs' shoulders "we um...we got a tip about five hours ago telling us where Benjamin and Maddison were" he took in a deep breath "and...when we got there..." he could feel Alexs' shoulders shaking. She was crying.

"NO, please tell me there both ok" when she didn't get an answer, she stood to her feet and went for the door "where are my kids?" people were looking at her but she couldn't care less.

"Olivia" Elliot called after the woman "Olivia stop" she just kept running.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Did you hear about Benson's kid?" the rookie cop stood there with coffee in one hand and no common sense in the other.

"Yea I heard the perp beat him hard. Said he sodomize him" the cop took a sip of coffee.

On the other side of the wall Olivia fell into a deep sob. They were talking about her son like he was nothing. He was everything to her.

"Olivia" Elliot called as he finally caught up. All he did was take one look and knew that the two idiots standing one the other side, had spilled the beans. He picked up the now destroyed woman. If Olivia took it this hard, he wondered how hard Abbie was going to take it. He gave the boys not men, standing by the wall a dirty look. He would make sure they would pay. This wasn't how he wanted he to find out.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"God, Abbie if only you were here. If only you could see how much pain Olivia's in and just...make it all go away" Alex sat in the chair. Tears outlined on her face. Whispering to the woman. Thoughts running through her head. Could the woman here her "His birthday was just around the corner and.." she smiled to herself "...he wouldn't let me or Elliot forget" she looked down at her hands "I got the present and everything, I know his birthday wasn't for another week and a half, but with the baby coming..." she let out a small sob "I umm...I didn't think that uhh..that I would have enough time" the last part was just a whisper.

A/N: ok don't hate me. Just review and tell me what you thought


	6. In The Arms Of An Angel

AN: I know it's short but I wanted to get this part out of the way. I'll try and have another chapter up before Sunday. The song is called Angel by Sarah McLachlan

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
or a beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
it may be empty  
or weightless and maybe  
we'll find some peace tonight_

Gone.

Their son.

Their only son.

Dead.

It wasn't an option to take Abbie out of her coma. As much as Olivia wanted to protect her lover from the pain, and grief, she also knew the two were close. They went through every test in the book, disbelief talking over.

"Dearly beloved, we gather her to pay tribute to a life loss" as the words gently made it's way out into the many people who somehow found time to know the little boy, Abbie sat there still in shock. Eyes as dry as sand. She couldn't cry. She couldn't let herself think that this was happening again. She had lost another child. She wondered if she was doing something wrong. Was she not a good mother. She felt the little girl shift in her arms. Maddison. _Maybe we rushed into this. Maybe we weren't ready. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mother cause it's always my fault. _

"...hakuna matata. That was his favorite saying. Whenever he saw someone with pain or hurt in their eyes, he would say those two words, and it wouldn't sound like something you'd hear in a child's movie. It would sound like he cared" as more and more people went up and told their stories of the little boy, both Abbie and Olivia realized that although their son only lived for three years and knew these people for less than a year, it seemed like he lived his whole life.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel roomand the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

"So every parent says that there kid is smart, and is going to go to one of the top collages etc. but not me and my wife. We let our son set the path he wanted to take. Yea...there were some bumps in the road, but had we not let him do his thing..." Abbie wiped at her tears "...nun of you would have had the chance to know the most bravest, kind, gentle, caring young man that were all here to say goodbye to."

She took a deep breath and looked straight at her wife

" Benjamin Riley Benson lived a remarkable life, one that inspired me greatly. His adventurous attitude, his broad range of interests, and his happy demeanor made him a wonderful person to know. He was patient, and generous with his time and affection. And to think, he was only three years old" she let out a light and soft chuckle, and in return, the audience did the same "Banini had this thing that he did with his fingers, and at first I thought it was kind if weird" she pawed at her tears again "he would stick his ring and middle finger in his mouth...I know, it's crazy, but he was making a sign" she held her hand up with her ring and middle finger down "it means love" she smiled when she saw everyone with there hands in the same position.

_So tired of the straight line  
where everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

The car ride home was silent. Olivia looked back at her daughter and the car-seat that no more than a week ago, occupied her son.

"Today's Benjamin's birthday" Abbie said into the open.

Olivia faced to woman driving "I know" she let her tears fall willingly. They pulled into the driveway.

_In the arms of the angelfly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Stopping in front of the steps, silently taking in the events of the day.

"Why don't you take Maddison inside" Abbie wasn't really suggesting it as much as she was pleading for the time alone.

Olivia looked at her lover "yea, sure" she took the sleeping child from her mothers arms.

Abbie stood there. She could almost feel her son in her arms. She swore she could hear him calling her name. She closed her eyes and prayed that her son was watching over them. That he was looking over his sister in heaven. That he was happy.

"Marry Christmas Banini, and Happy Birthday" she opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. She blew a kiss and raised her hand up. The 'love' sign outlined by the son.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_


	7. Nicolas Harman

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time but, I was a bad girl and I got myself grounded, and, in reality shouldn't have even got on the computer to write this. But I did try to do something good and hopefully it's enough till next time.

Alex sat at the diningroom table, hand covering her stomach protectively. It was a hard day all around. A day full of stress, and pain, but most of all heart ache. There were laughs. There was a lot of crying. Just a lot of emotion all around. But she was the one person that didn't even make a sound except for quiet 'I'm sorry's'. She let out a small sob, softly bringing her hand up to her mouth in effort to keep quiet.

"Alex, I was gunna go get something to-" he stopped talking, dropped to his knees and held her close. Fighting his own tears.

"He's gone...just like that" she pushed into Elliot's chest.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Elliot stood above his lover. Watching her. Protecting her. Securing her from the hurt he knew was always going to be there.

Alex felt the mans presence. She wasn't sleeping. How could she. They had just buried her best-friend "lay with me" it wasn't a request.

Elliot pulled back the sheets and gently slid into bed "I didn't mean to wake you" he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I wasn't sleeping, I just had my eyes clo-" she took in a sharp deep breath. Reaching for his hand

"In and out" Elliot coached her through her contraction. Breathing along with the woman.

Alex nodded her head indicating the contraction was over "how'd you know" she let go of his hand. "What makes you think that wasn't the first contraction?"

"Fatherly instinct" he rubber her belly "when were you going to tell me? Or were you going to wait till you had this baby right here?" he smiled down at her.

"Well, we did plane for a home birth if your still up to it" she smiled back at him "it started this morning but I thought nothing of it" she grabbed for his hand as another contraction shot through her body.

"Breath...breath" he recited in a calming voice "I'm down for it if you are, and by the way these contractions are coming" he shook his hand trying to get the feeling back "...I think we'll be having this little girl tonight" he reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Abbie and Oliv-"

"No don't" she looked him in the eyes "just me you and the midwife, that's it"

He looked at her confused "why?"

"They just lost there son and...just please El, please"

He looked at her skeptically "yea ok, I'm just going to call the midwife"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Casey walked quickly down the streets of Manhattan. _I knew I shouldn't have gone out for drinks with the guys and Melinda. _She was never good with liquor. Hangover. Is there a word worse than that. _God, I have to be in court and I look and feel like hell. _She was so busy thinking about he case, that she didn't even see the man coming. The both knocked into each other. Her not on purpose. Him, well, he knew what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry" he bent down to pick up her briefcase.

Casey was still disoriented and the man in front of her wasn't helping her "yea uhh...it's my fault. I wasn't ummm..." _wow, he's hott. _She was memorized by his looks. He had a goatee that didn't make him look like a werewolf, something that happens to a lot of men. Green eyes that didn't stand out but were still breathtaking. And a million dollar smile. "I'm sorry, I've had a rough night and I have a feeling my day isn't going to be any better" she looked into his eyes.

"I know the feeling" he started walking, her following "so I take it you're a lawyer" he healed the door open for her "Nicolas Harman"

She looked at him confused "oh god, where are my manners" she held her hand out "Casey Novak" she let go of the grip she had on his hand and reached into her pocket "how'd you know?" she swiped her ID and waited for him to do the same with his.

"Well, you just walked into a courthouse without having to go through the metal detector, and yea you could be a terrorist but from the way you look right now, I don't think you'd know what button to push on a bomb, or how to even pull the trigger on a hand gun" he lowered his voice for the last part.

She figged hurt "do I really look that bad?"

"Well, lets just say, if I were you.." he stopped and looked at his watch "...I would call and see if I could get someone to sit in for me"

She weighed it in her head. _Call in sick and hang out with a guy that is supper hott, or, go to work with a major hangover. _She slipped her hand into her coat pocket and retrieved her cell phone. "Let's get out of here before anyone see's me" she noticed that the man wasn't following her "that is unless you can't call in sick too" she flashed him and smile and flipped her hair. That's all it took.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Leni darlin" Abbie gently shook the woman from her slumber.

"Is something wrong, is Maddi ok, are you ok" she sat up and looked around.

"Everything's fine, I just...I wanted to let you know that I was going to work" she grabbed her coat and briefcase and made her way to the garage before her lover could protest.

"Love you too" it was barley a whisper from Olivia's mouth. She threw off the blanket that was covering her and slowly made her way down the hall to check on her daughter.

Turning her head slowly, Maddison gave her mommy a winning smile. Her brothers smile. Olivia thought she was going to breakdown right then and there. She wiped at her tears and walked towards the crib.

"You know I love you right" she picked Maddi up and put her against her shoulder "because right now...I feel like, like...maybe I've lost all love" she tried her best not to cry. She had to be strong. For the family. For herself. Because that's what Banini would want her to do. _Hakuna Matata._

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"For someone who's becoming a first time mom, your vary quiet" the midwife slipped on a glove and squeezed some gel onto her fingers "you sure your in labor" she smiled as she began checking Alex.

"Sssss" Alex hissed in pain "oh yea, I'm in labor" she gasped for air and turned towards Elliot "do you like seeing me in pain?"

Elliot looked onto her eyes "what. No, never. Why wou-"

she put her finger against his lips "So the next time were uhhh...making love, make sure you remember that it results in pain" she gave him a wink and smiled.

He bent down and gave her a kiss "I'll try and keep that in mind"

"Ok Alex, I'd say within the next thirty to forty minutes we'll have a baby" she snapped her glove off "you can go get into the poll if you want"

Alex looked up at Elliot "I guess this is it" she closed her eyes for a second "let's do it"


	8. Naughty or Nice?

**A/N:** ok so I gotta thank PacetW'sgirl for always reviewing, I know I can count on you. And livmissy if your still reading this, I gotta thank you too cause you gave me an idea that I never would have thought of till it was to late.

And I can't forget **MERRY CHRISTMAS** and **HAPPY NEW YEARS**

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"So... what made you go out and get plastered last night?" the man had asked. They had found a café that was almost empty due to it being Christmas.

Casey found herself blushing uncontrollably. "Well, Nick. My best friends son just died and I couldn't make it to the funeral but I did got to the wake and when I got back to the city, I just didn't feel like going home... sooo me and some colleagues went out for drinks and what can I say..." she threw her hands up "...I guess I drank too much"

"I see" Nicolas nodded his head "where do your friends live?"

"In Texas, most of them do" she played with her coffee "so, why are you working instead of home with your family? Cause I know a good looking guy like you has to be married or something. It's just to good to be true." she looked up at him.

He raised his left hand "well unless you can see things I can't..." he flexed his ring finger "...I'm not taken although I would love to settle down and start a family, but for now, it looks like my only family is the papers on my desk" he gestured his head towards Casey "what about you?"

"What about me?" Casey raised her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes "why aren't you home with some guy sitting by the fireplace listing to Frank Sinatra sing holiday songs and opening gifts?"

"Cause I haven't found that person yet" she looked back down at her coffee "it's hard trying to find a guy that understands your working habits. But I'm ready to settle down and start a family, cause I'm not getting any younger. I wanna have a house full of kids but I don't want to loose my job." she looked towards the door "and uhhh...I never really did a have a proper Christmas when I was little so I just don't do anything when it rolls around"

Nick nodded his head in agreement "what unit do you work for?"

"Special Victims" she waited for him to make up so excuse and leave or to jump down her throat and ask for details on a case, but was surprised when he just sat there.

"I respect that"

"You do?" this was the first time she had found a guy that she liked that wasn't more interested in her job then he was in her.

"Yea, you guys have the hardest job in the beuro and who am I to tell you anything worse. I just wish I could handle the days work"

"Yea it's hard but if I don't do it who will? Cause I mean, how many normal people in this world wants to see and handle what I go through on the daily bases" she just let the words mingle "I don't know who or what I'd be if I didn't have this job" they sat in silence for a couple of minutes "so, what unit do you work for?"

"Actually, me and my friend own this little law ferm that does probono work. It's something I've always wanted to do so the minute we got out of law school, we took my chances and here we are"

"Wow, well it's nice to see at least one lawyer who's not just after the money" she gave a little chuckle.

"Yea" he looked at his watch "I have an idea" he took his cell phone out and said some word in French and about twenty minutes later he took his wallet out and put some money on the table "come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Oh. My. God counselor, just come on" she got up and he pulled her towards the door.

"Nick, where are we going?"

"You'll see just...stop asking so many questions"

"Like you said, I'm a counselor, it's kinda my duty to ask questions" she smiled.

"Well, today your gunna be a kid not a lawyer, and your gunna be a nice kid and do what I say or else you can't get your present" he stopped walking and looked at her.

Casey laughed, they only knew each other a couple of hours and already they were acting like a married couple "fine, I wont ask anymore"

Nick smiled "thank you"

Casey folded her arms across her chest.

"Haha that's funny. I think I'm gunna start calling you my little Indian squad"

She playfully hit him "stooop it"

He put his finger up "hey, hey none of that whining. Now come on the suns going down and we don't have that much time left" he looked at her before she could say anything "don't even ask"

Casey just rolled her eyes.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Ok Alex one more push and you'll have a Christmas baby"

Elliot kissed the back of Alex's neck "you hear that sweetie, just one more push" he wiped the hair from her face.

"El, I can't do this anymore" for the first time since her labor started, she broke down in tears.

"Shhhh, yes you can Ali, just remember Hakuna Matata" he continued to coach her through the pain, telling her comforting words. Soon the room was filled with the cry of a baby.

"Congratulations mom and dad you've got a baby boy" the midwife passed the baby to Alex "careful of the cord" she let them bond with the baby before she cut the cord.

"Oh my god El, a boy. I told you" Alex laughed through her tears.

All Elliot could do was stare at the two most important people in his life "I'm sooo proud of you" he kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Ok dad, time to cut the cord" the midwife handed Elliot the scissors "ok, just cut right there" she pointed to a spot between the clamps "perfect" she smiled at how loving they looked as a family. "Dad, why don't you take the baby over there to get weighed and everything while I get mom cleaned up and settled for the night"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Ok guys all I need is a name to put on the birth certificate and then I'll be out of you hair and you can share your Christmas gift with each other" the midwife leaned against the door frame.

"What name did you pick?" Elliot looked at his lover with there child in her arms.

"I umm, well I picked Riley in thought of Banini. He couldn't wait till the baby got here and maybe it's a sign, I mean with today being his birthday and all. Maybe he's watching over us right now. She let the tears slide down her face as she looked at her son. There son. "Ok so now we need a middle name"

"Well, I kinda picked two middle names" he looked at her for confirmation. Alex nodded for him to go on. "Ok so I picked Christopher for the first one and it means Christ in his heart and the second one I picked is Alexander" he put his finger on her lips "the agreement was that I get to pick the middle name and want our son to have that one" he winked at her "and that means Defending men. I thought that since I got to pick two names you could pick the last name."

"Well I think Cabot for now, then when we get married, that is _if_ you ever ask me, you can adopt him and he can take your last name. How does that sound?"

"I'm ok with that." he looked up at the midwife "so, it's Riley Christopher Alexander Cabot"

The midwife looked at Alex for confirmation. Alex nodded her head "ok, well just sign right there Alexandra and then I'll be on my way" she handed the clipboard to the other lady.

Alex slowly shifted the baby into Elliot's waiting arms. "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy" Alex smiled at her lover and her son. It was amazing how something so bad as rape could turn out to be something as precious as the blue eyed brown haired baby in her lovers arms. She mouthed 'thank you' and 'merry Christmas' as the midwife made her way out of the apartment. It had been a long day and she could tell it was going to be a even longer night. She watched her two favorite guys bond and slowly but surly, she drifted off to sleep.

"Shhh, your mommy's sleeping" he talked to the little boy for a while then put him down in Moses basket "sleep tight Riley" when he was sure that his son was good for the night or however long he would be sleeping for, he trudged out into the living room to clean up. "Sterilizer" he mumbled to himself. By the time he was done, it was almost five o'clock. "The baby should be up any minute" he said to no one but himself.

"El sweetie?" Alex slowly made her way down the hall. Her eyes adjusting to the light of the apartment. The neon lights on the Christmas tree looked like distant car lights.

"Ali, you ok, why aren't you in bed?" looked worriedly at her. Trying to find something wrong. Something that would make her get out of bed and walk out there.

"I'm fine, I just thought we could sit out here and open some gifts, because incase you forgot its baby's first Christmas and I wanna do it right" she leaned against his chest. softly rocking to the music playing in the back.

"Ok, only if you feel up to it" he felt her nod against him "well, why don't you go and sit by the tree and I'll go get the little prince" he helped her over to the love seat.

"Hey El"

"Yea?"

"It should be time for him to eat, so can you get the horse shoe pillow when you bring him out and the blanket too?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Of corse I can" he stood there for a moment. The woman who no more then an hour ago had a baby, was now someone else. The woman that was so scared that maybe her baby wouldn't love her or that she wouldn't be a good mother, was now everything she had one feared and more. He was surprised. This was Alex. The Alex that he waited a long time to see. He didn't ask for much. Didn't want sex. All the time. He wanted her safe.

"El?"

"Hmm...yea?" he shook his head trying to focus.

"The baby" Alex gave him a small smile and pointed towards the room.

"Oh yea" he turned and made his way down the endless hall. When he reached hi room, he contemplated taking the baby out of the basket or leaving him in and just going out into the livingroom with it. He went and got the blanket and pillow and by the time he got back, he had decided to take the whole basket.

He made his way back into the room "hey I think someone's hungry" he rested the basket on the other side of the couch and lifted the baby out, but not without a fuss "aww, I'm sorry little man" he waited for Alex's ok "you ready?"

"Yep"

Elliot handed a now screaming baby over to Alex.

"Hey darlin', are you hungry" she cooed at the baby until he finally latched on "so I thought I saw a box over there with my name on it" she sifted her eyes over to the tree.

"Your like a kid" he shook his head and pulled some gifts from under the tree, making sure he saved the small box for last.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" the woman asked. There wasn't as much objection as there was joyce in her voice. "Did I ever tell you that you look good in those jeans?" Abbie knew this woman had a crush on her since the day they met. She didn't mind the fact that the twenty-something had such a fascination with her, it was that she was being annoying, and on today of all days.

Abbie whipped around "I just berried my son if you care at all which obviously you don't cause instead of asking me how I was or even just leaving me alone, your trying to flirt with me" she turned and walked towards her office. She turned just before she closed the door "and darlin', unlike your skanke ass, I care about my family and I would never go behind my wife's back and sleep with the head prostitute of the state. So, why don't you gather you pompom's and get the _hell_ out of my office and if I ever and I mean _ever_ see you here again, I'll make sure the only person you flirt with is your refection from the toilet because I _will_ make your life a living hell" before she could close her door the girl shot back.

"You can't talk to me that way bitch" she was turning red. This made Abbie smile.

She walked up to her "your dam straight I can. I own this place now. You can go cry to daddy but in the end, I get the better vote." she stepped a little closer "I felt sorry for you. You told me that you grew up with no money and well then, I just felt compelled to help you out, but I should have know all you wanted was a piece of ass. You've pushed all of my bottons and now, well now you can call me the grench who just stole _your_ Christmas because like I said before, your trailer trash, ass kissing, gold digger, prostitute wannabe ass better get the HELL out of my office before I find the urge to kill you myself" she walked over to the door and held it open "don't let it hit you on the way out" she had a fake smile plastered on her face.

The young woman was speechless. She went for her things.

"LEAVE IT. God know's everything that is over this isn't yours, so when I get done looking through it. I might, just might think about leaving it on the curb and I'll put in consideration calling you before they come to pick up the trash, that is if they haven't come to pick you up too" she waved as the woman stomped out of the office.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Olivia walked around the house trying to relax her daughter. For the first time since the accident she went up to the game room. Things seemed the same as when she first slaved to make it look good. She grabbed the remote for the stereo tunning on the radio. Music was what the family lived on, other than love. Though most of the time they fought on what type of music or radio station was going to be played, in the end, the one thing they could always agree on was Edwin McCain. She turned the volume up and softly sang along, slowly rocking Maddison in her arms.

_I can't believe it_

_What my eyes are seeing_

_When the big wheel stops turning_

_Theres nothing left to believe in_

_Release me_

_From this moment_

_Because I can't hold on anymore_

_And I'm falling _

_Into darkness_

_Will you be there to break my fall_

_Its too late to worry_

_I'll wait until morning _

_Comes around again_

_Because it feels like _

_I'm losing tonight_

_I'm fighting the reasons_

_Changing all I believe in_

_I'm reaching out slowly_

_To the distant ship she'll be_

_As the colors fade_

_To a different shade_

_In this town_

_The waters never flow_

_Release me_

_From this moment_

_I need to let go_

_Its too late to worry_

_I'll wait until morning _

_Comes around again_

_Because it feels like _

_I'm losing tonight_

_As the colors fade_

_To a different shade_

_In this town _

_The waters never flow_

_Release me _

_From this moment_

_I need to let go_

_Its too late to worry_

_I'll wait until morning_

_Comes around again_

_Because it feels like ohh_

_I'm losing tonight_

_yeah I'm losing tonight_

_Well I'm losing tonight_

_Losing tonight_

"Yes that was Losing Tonight by Edwin McCain, this is 103.7 KVIL-FM again wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" th DJ's voice faded into another song.

By the time the song was over, she had accomplished putting her daughter to sleep, but now she found her self cry. She covered her mouth. Trying to control a sob. She leaned against the wall, slowly slipping down to the floor.

_Maybe if I was a little faster. I mean all the evidence was right in my face and I was so stupid and I didn't see it. I killed my own son cause I couldn't see what was right in front of my face._ She hugged Maddison tighter. She'd never know what her daughter saw or even went through herself "I'm sorry mommy hurt you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time" she knew something happened because every time she touched her face or went to change her diaper, the little girl would flinch or get a scared look on her face. She wanted so badly to just go back. Go back to the day she left. Maybe if she would have stayed, she would have been able to protect her family. _Because of me I'll never be able to see my son again or look at my daughter without knowing that some how I let her down. I wont be able to sleep in the same room as my wife without knowing that I was the one that messed this family up. That I was the one that killed our son, put her in the hospital and possibly traumatized our kid. _She sat there crying trying to figure out what went wrong. What she could have done instead. She hadn't really put to much thought into where the man who started this all might be, but she knew he would pay. After all, he did kill her son, and it's like they say "payback's a bitch"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Casey turned the corner only to find that Nicolas was nowhere in sight "Nick?" she turned in a circle "Nick?" she threw up her hands "why is it that I can never keep a guy for more than-" she was cut off by a man standing next to her.

"Casey?" the older man said her name as if he knew her.

"Uh yes" she looked at him confused "umm...do I know you?" she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"No, but you do know Mr. Nicolas and if you don't mind following me this way I'll take you to him" he held his arm out and waited for Casey to take a hold of it.

Casey thought about it, finally going along with the man. When they got inside the building they stepped inside the elevator. The man pressed the button for the twenty-second floor "Mr. Nicolas will be waiting when you get there" he stepped off the elevator and waved. It reminded Casey of the tower of terror. When she reached her destination, she was looking straight out onto the Hudson River "Nick?" when she didn't get an answer, she ventured into the open space. There was a gigantic Christmas tree next to the window that had the perfect view of the sun going down over the Hudson. A golden retriever came out of nowhere with a note on his colar, Casey took it off and read it "have you been naughty or nice?" she laughed.

"So I guess that laugh meant that you've been naughty" Nick's voice rang through the room.

Casey turned to look at the man dressed in a santa suit "doesn't look like I'm the only one" she walked over to the man.

"What you talkin bout' Casey? Imma saint that's why they call me St. Nick" he pulled down his fake goatee "duh" he rolled his eyes which earned a playful slap from the woman. "But really, when you told me that you never really had a Christmas as a child, I felt kinda sad, sooooo I thought we could have dinner and watch the sun go down and mabey I'll let you open a present" he nodded his head over towards the tree.

"Wait, but how did you get all of this done so fast?" she crossed her arms and waited for the explanation.

"Well, I had all of this stuff here I just never really used it. So when I met you, I thought 'why not spoil the one person who needs it the most. Today should be a day you celebrate. You spend all your time worrying about other people and not really doing anything for yourself and I know what that's like. I own this apartment and I'm barley here. I'm just like you, but now we both need a brake. You need to have some fun" he lifted her chin "so what'd yea say. You could leave, or you can come and sit on santa's lap and tell him how naughty you've been" he let out a chuckle.

Casey thought it over. She wasn't totally sure about this after all she'd just met this man not to long ago. _How are you going to find 'the one' if you don't take a leap of faith. What's the worst that could happen? _"Ok, I'll stay" she grabbed his suspenders and they both dove in for a deep kiss.

It was ok for Casey to get pulled into love. After all it is a foolish game. It plays with your heart and then drops you like a rag doll. But maybe she was looking for to much love till she didn't know what she was doing, cause right there was a trap and it was a matter of time till she found out that love's a bitch. Hopefully she'd be one of the vary few lucky one's that got out alive. Remember it's a game and there's _always_ a loser.


	9. A Glass Of Wine And A Slap In The Face

**A/N:** sorry it's taken so long! I've had a lot to deal with as you'll see at the end of the chapter. I need you to pay attention to the message at the end.

**NOTE:** I **WILL NOT** UPDATE UNTILL I GET **AT LEAST** **5** REVIEWS. I'm not really asking for a lot folks:D

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Alex woke to find herself in bed. She laid there taking in the calmness in the house. Surprised that all she could here was cars passing and not the sounds of her son. She smiled to herself "I've got a son" she went to get out of the bed and winced in pain. The one thing that she didn't enjoy about child birth was the fact that she had to wait for her milk to come in which left her in a great deal of pain, but if her son was happy then she would endure ten times more pain if in the end she could spend more time with her son.

She looked into the nursery only to find Elliot and Riley laying in the Lay-Z-Boy rocking chair that he insisted on getting. She smiled. Her two favorite men were bonding. She was kinda jealous. He was only trying to help her by taking over when ever he could but at the same time, she wanted something to fill the empty spot that laid exposed in her heart. She could never replace Banini and she would never try, but she could do her best to make him proud. Be the mother he would always tell her she would be.

"Hey" the voice was quiet. But loud enough to raise a wider smile to her face.

"Hi" she pushed herself off the doorframe and slowly walked over towards the two men.

Elliot stood so that Alex could sit and work her magic on a now fussie Riley. He grabbed the pillow while Alex got herself ready. He must have been able to smell it cause his mouth was opened and ready when Alex took him from the man's arms. She thanked god that she didn't have any problems breast-feeding. A tear slipped down Alex's face.

Elliot saw the outline of the tears through the light coming in from outside "hey, what's wrong?" he bent down in front of her and slowly brushed the hair from the front of her face.

"Uh...nothing. I'm fine" she looked down at the blue eyes staring back up at her.

"You thing I can't tell when your lying?" he grabbed the blanket out of the basinet and covered the two up. He knew she hated being exposed. "Al, if this hurts to much...I can jus' warm up a bottle and you can feed him like that" he gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder.

Alex shook her head "no, I'm fine" she looked at him and smiled.

"You sure?" he needed to make sure. He didn't want anything happening to his family. He nor they could take anymore pain. Anytime. Anywhere. Anyplace.

"Yea! I'm just in a little pain but it's nothing a little tlc wont fix" she looked down at him and gave him a smile and a wink.

He laughed "well, once this little guy's down for a while, I'll see what I can do to make you more comfortable" he stood up "I'm gunna go put on a pot of coffee" he went to walk out but was stopped.

"El wait" she looked at him.

"Yea baby?" he looked at her. Worry on his face.

"I think my little prince is sleep and since you got me into this contraption..." she pointed to the chair "...can you just help me out?" she gave him on of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

"Anything for you Ali" he walked over to the rest of his family.

"Ok, just be careful, cause if you wake him I'm gunna kill you" she smiled a innocent smile at him.

He took the blanket and put it over his shoulder. He thought he knew what he was doing. No, he did know what he was doing, he just hoped that he lover wouldn't hate him after. Slowly he rubbed the little boy's cheek and with one hand covered Alex's mouth as she yelped in pain. He knew that by tickling the baby, he would clench down and unfortunately bite his mother. It did the job. Elliot put Riley into his basinet and turned to find Alex staring at him. He smiled and through up his hands "hey, I didn't wake him did I?" he helped her out of the chair and was surprised when she pinched his nipple "oweeee" he rubbed his nipple and walked towards the kitchen making sure to close the door behind him.

She shot him her 'look'. She threw up her hand mocking the older man "paybacks a bitch, didn't they teach you anything at the 16" and with that she walked into the bathroom.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

She tried to prolong coming home at the end of a vary long afternoon. It was now going on five in the morning at she was tired. A mix of not eating and over working herself had really taken a toll on her body. She pulled into the driveway and took in a deep breath. She pressed the button to open the garage door. Slowly she pulled and turned off the car. Looking into the backseat, she felt as though her heart had stopped. A piece of paper with so much love, want, and peace formed into four words 'I love you mama'. She smiled at how the little boy had tried to keep all of his letters on a straight line but with all of the excitement he kinda drifted off. He was only three. If she and Olivia hadn't gone over his alphabet and numbers everyday and night, she wouldn't have had the joy of reading the notes he left in her briefcase or the mindless times they'd spent just going over what he'd learned.

She grabbed the paper and stepped out of the car. she made her way up the steps and stuck her key in the door. She could sense it right away. The vibe that the house was giving off was not good. She dropped her stuff off on the island in the kitchen and made her way towards Maddison's room only to find a empty crib. She didn't worry. She dragged her feet along the carpet that lead down to her room. After finding no one there she started to panic. Not that something bad had happened, but that she would have to go upstairs. To the game room. To where it all happened. To the place that changed her life for ever.

"Leni?" she called up. She was going to do anything she could in effort to not make the trip up the steps. When she didn't get an answer she touched the step with her toe. He heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. She gasped for air. She felt something touch he and automatically she turned around and swung.

The first thing Olivia learned when she entered the academy was to expect the unexpected. She wasn't going to let he wife harm herself or anyone else in the family. She slipped into cop mode and grabbed the other woman's hand before it collided with her face.

"ABIGAIL" she shouted. She had to make sure the women knew that it was her and not someone she rather not think about at that moment.

"Abbie, it's me, Leni" she tried to calm the now screaming child in her arms. She did what she thought was safe for all of them. She pulled Abbie close to her and softly started singing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_.

She started to sway to the words coming out of her mouth. In between she would speak sweet nothing into her lovers ear. The soft hum of her daughter vibrating off of her body. She softly slid down the wall and continued to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

"He's still out there" it was plain and simple. They both knew who they were talking about. "Liv, I want out. I can't do this anymore. I can't live here and act like nothing's happened" she curled up beside her lover. Not caring that her hair was a mess or that she was literally breaking down right in front of her lover and child.

Olivia would have given up right then and there if she could. But, she couldn't. Some perp killed her son and she vowed to get revenge. After all, isn't blood thicker than water?

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
and wake up where the clouds are,  
far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
a way above the chimney tops,  
that where you'll find me._

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Ok, truth or dare?" Casey knew it was a childish game but at the same time didn't give a rats ass "I mean now that were daiting and all, I gotta at least know you" she winked.

"Geez, I don't know. Truth" Nick put down his glass of wine and sat back in his chair and waited for the woman to ask the question.

"Why do you like me so much?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uhh. Cause I'm a guy and I can't help but liking you. It's kinda what my dad instilled in my body since I was born" he took his napkin off his lap and leaned towards the table. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

Casey weighed her options. Either way, tonight was going to be a vary interesting night. "Truth" she looked him in the eyes.

"Ok. When did you loose your virginity?" he knew it was a stupid question to ask and that he would most likely get yelled at for even thinking it.

"I haven't" she flipped her hair back and winked at him "and I don't plane to until I'm married. I want it to special" she took her wine glass and started to walk around, leaving the man in shock. His wine collection caught her eye. He had every wine bottle from ever famous vineyard in all of the world it seamed like.

"You like that?" he stood against the wall and admired her.

She smirked "you might not think so, but I'm liquor collector and might I say that I am vary impressed that you were able to find a 1945 bottle of CL. She's one of the best" Casey ran her hand over the bottle.

"Yea well, my ex went to school with her son" she couldn't see but his eyes were glistening with hate. He wrapped his arms around her body and started to kiss her neck.

She giggled at his touch. Soon her smile turned into fear "Nick stop" he didn't listen. He continued to nibble on her neck. She fought with him. She felt his hand hit her face with a shit load of force.

"Shut up. I own you now" he kept hitting her.

_What made him snap? _Casey asked herself. She'd never felt pain like she did that night. Then again, she'd never been caught in a war of love and hate.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Casey had decided to take the morning off. She couldn't handle the questions.

"Nick?" when the man turned to face her in bed she began to speak again. Fear evident in her voice "I'm gonna go out and have breakfast with Melinda if that's ok" she spoke softly. She would give anything to not go through what she did last night.

"Yea sure" he brought his hand up to her face and she flinched. She put his hand back down "look Case, I'm sorry bout' last night. I don't know what happened" he looked into her eyes "I promise that it will never happen again" he took her hand into his "forgive me?"

She thought about it for a moment. She didn't know how he really acted. Last night was something she hoped she'd never see again and she was willing to take that chance "I forgive you" she gave him a small smile and kissed him. She stood and left the room.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"Sorry I'm so late Casey I got hel-" she stopped taking the minute her eyes looked at the woman in front of her "what in god's name happened to you?" she sat down and took a good look at the woman.

"I uhh...ummm..well.." she didn't know how to tell her best friend that her boyfriend had abused her.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

**FYI:**

Often victims believe, and have been told by their abusive partner, that the abuse is their fault. Remember that the abuse is not your fault and you can't control it by changing your own behavior. But you can change your behavior to better protect yourself when abuse happens. Even if you are not ready to leave your partner, or even if the violence hasn't escalated yet, you should consider a safety plan.

Each year, approximately 2.3 million people in the United States are raped and/or physically assaulted by a current or former spouse, boyfriend or girlfriend.

I know what it's like and I really don't want anything like this to ever happen to anyone, weather I know you or not, I care! I'm always here and there are other people who can help.

I'm not saying it for fun. I'm saying it cause it's something that doesn't just exist in Law & Order. It's something that is bigger than you can imagine and it's progressing at a rapid pace!

**HELP BREAK THE CYCLE!!**


	10. Love

**AN:** I'm soooo sorry it's been so long. I've had some deaths in my family and then my cousin was in the hospital and a lot more things happened. I could have sworn I said that I wouldn't update until I got 5 reviews. It's kinda funny, I only got two. I'm thinkin of just ending the story. Tell me what you think.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Casey sat at her desk in a daze. The events of the past month overwhelmingly taking over her mind. She couldn't understand that someone who she loved could hurt her and then say they love her back.

"Case?" Chester Lake. The young detective who worked at the Queens SVU and the one person she knew she could trust with her life. Yea, he had a little crush on her, but he knew that nothing would ever become of it. At least not now. "Casey?" he walked closer towards her. Slowly he put his hand on her shoulder. That made her jump.

Casey grabbed the mans arm and squeezed it while at the same time turning it. She couldn't get the image of her boyfriend out of her head. Although she would never take this kind of action on Nick, she still couldn't help but defend herself.

"CASEY" he took the woman's into his arms as she tried to fight him off "Casey sweetie. Talk to me" he turned her so that they were both facing each other.

She refused to look at him "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you even came in" she walked back over to her desk and tried to distract herself. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck just waiting for her to explain her recent actions "so, umm how we doin' on the Davis case? Is the girl saying anything, cause without her were not really gunna have a case anymore" she started fidgeting with some papers on her desk.

Chester walked over to the couch and sat down "well, that's what I was coming over to tell you" he paused and looked over at the woman who gestured for him to go on "the father confessed to molesting her" his eyes never left the woman. The expression she had was as if this was her first case.

"Uhh, wow. Well, I know he didn't just come out and tell you" she sat down in her chair and waited to here the story.

"No, he didn't. When he spit on Emily's face..." he was cut off.

"You took the spit and ran it against the DNA from the baby" she nodded her head.

"Yup, and when we brought him in he said and I quote 'I raped that little bitch and she deserved every minute of it' after that I just couldn't even look at him anymore so I had one of the other guys take him to booking" he rubbed his hands over his face.

Casey had yet to look at the man till now "you know, it's not your fault. You couldn't stop Jason Davis from molesting his daughter and you couldn't stop Emily from throwing her baby away" she focused on his face. There was pain written all over it.

"I know. How much time are they both gunna get?"

Casey weighed her options "well Jason is only gunna get three to six with possibility of probation and Emily, well, I guess I could try and get her a year in juvie and then two years probation but she did try to throw away her baby" she sat back and blew out a deep breath.

"Do what you gotta do" he got up to leave but stopped when he herd his name being called.

"Wait, I need you to go and arrest the wife"

"What? Why?"

Casey looked at him like he was crazy "she's a stay at home mom who clings to her husband like he actually had something to offer, she knew what was going on in that house. So, like I said before, go and arrest Julian Davis for child endangerment, failure to report a crime, withholding evidence and anything else you can think of. And remember, I am not asking you. It's a order" she watched the man leave.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"So, what brings you here today?" Johanna Austin asked. She wore a all black pant suit with white heals that she wouldn't stop clicking against the chair. Her diplomas say that she's a therapist but her way of dong things says she should be working at some ferm down on Wall Street, going out every Friday night with girlfriends.

"Abbie?" the woman waved her hand in front of her face.

"You don't get the right to call me that. I don't know you and you don't know my so it's is either Abigail or nothing at all" Abbie really didn't want to be here. She'd told Olivia that plenty of times on the car ride over, but she knew she had to go. For herself. For the family.

"Ok. Let's start by you telling me something about yourself" the woman looked right into her eyes.

Abbie couldn't help but toy with the woman "well, lemme see. Oh, I'm a girl incase you didn't know" she rolled her eyes and went back to picking the string on her chair. Everything was going through her head. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her wife's arms.

Jo let out a soft chuckle "ok that's a start. You know, I never really wanted to be a therapist when I was younger" she looked down at her hands.

Abbie looked at her, interested in the woman's story "so what made you become one now?"

The doctor thought about the question for a minute "I'll make you a deal"

"Oh really? What's that?" her right eyebrow was raised now.

"You tell me why you came to me for help and I'll tell you my story"

Abbie thought about it for a minute. She was there for a reason. She needed someone to talk to. Someone that knew what to say. "Ok, well, where should I start?"

Jo looked at the woman. There was no need to say anything. She wasn't going to push her to say anything if she didn't want to. She had put a deal on the table, now it was up to Abbie to play her cards and see what happens "anywhere you want Abigail"

"Do you remember college? Do you remember going to the football games or frat parties? Can you remember the sound of your alarm clock waking you up at eight just so you could make your ten o'clock class?" she stared at the woman sitting across from her "cause I can't" she stood up and started walking around "but what I can remember, as if it were yesterday mind you, is the distinct smell of my rapist breath against my face. The way he said my name and how he took so much pleasure in torturing my family" she wouldn't let herself show any kind of emotion. Not that she didn't feel any. It's just she didn't even know the lady.

Jo didn't even have an expression on her face. As if a lot of people came into her office and did what Abbie had just done. "How did it all start?"

Abbie thought about the question for a minute. She'd come this far, why not go take the next step. "I grew up with this boy who's mom was friends with mine. We did a lot of things together, but one day we just stopped being friends. When I went for orientation I saw him. We said our hello's and that was it. We would pass each other in the halls sometimes but...I never really got to talk to him. I started getting these notes about late sophomore year. They were little love notes saying that he wanted to be with me. That he wanted us to be friends and maybe a little more" she stood next to the window. Tears were streaming down her face "it was winter vacation and I had decided to take the red eye back here to Texas. I went to the bathroom thinking that I was the only one left in the dorm..." she closed her eyes as her body shook with tears.

Jo stood to comfort the woman, but Abbie flinched at her touch "I have a feeling you know what I'm going to say but, it's really not your fault. You didn't know and it's ok" she stood on the other side of the window "about five years ago, I met this guy. We fell madly in love with each other, had a kid and lived happily ever after" she looked over at Abbie and rolled her eyes "until one day, I decided to go for a weekend up in the Hampton's with some friends" she smiled a bit "we had sooo much fun. It's was what I really needed. But when I get home all I'm expecting is for my family to come running into my arms" she folded her arms across her chest "instead I just find myself in a empty house with no more family" she looked over at Abbie again "there was never anyone there to help me. To this day I still can't even look at my son and not remember what he went through. I vowed to never let anyone feel the empty feeling that I felt" she walked back over to her desk and sat down "Abigail, I'm not telling you to forget about everything that's happened. I'm just saying, you've got a wife and daughter at home..." she got a look from the other woman "...Olivia called and told me something's. But that's not the point. The point is, I know you've been hurt and I don't know what your feeling but I do know that there are a bunch of people that love you and, yea, I'll always be here if you want to talk, but I think Olivia would love to know how your feeling too" Jo and Abbie talked for a while. Sometime's just Jo talked and sometime's all the talking came from Abbie

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"El?" Alex walked towards the living room with Riley in one arm and a crawling Maddison in front of her.

"Yea babe?" Elliot bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Can you take her so I can feed him please?" Alex poked out her lip.

Alex had generously agreed to take Maddison off her friends hands for the night but now she needed time alone with her son. It was understandable but he still looked at her surprised that she wanted anything to do with him. "Yea sure anything" he walked into the kitchen and put the little girl in the highchair. He made a beat to go along with the slapping on the table. "Ok Maddi, I can't find a teething ring but I've got a ice coffee" he looked over at the girl and laughed at the face she made "yea I know, that's your aunt Alex's. Hmmm, how about a bottle with some ice water in it?" he looked over at Maddi but he didn't get anything but a yawn "one bottle of water coming up"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Alex sat in the rocking chair and watched as her son ate. She was surprised at how big her he had gotten in just one month. She found herself crying at the grocery store when she went to go get dippers and realized that Ri needed a bigger size. She brushed the mounds of hair that the little boy had. She didn't really know how he ended up with red hair.

"You wanna know something?" she watched as his eyes stared back up at her "I got a tattoo" she whispered "it's got your initials and your birthday wright where you would always kick me, but shhh, don't tell daddy" she played with his feet "geez kid. I hate to say it but, you look like me and you act like me too. I guess in a way it's kinda good. I mean, I rather you be like me than Andrew" she wiped at her tears.

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine.

You make me happy,

when sky's are grey.

You'll never know dear,

how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Admiring her son. She realized that he had fallen asleep. She rubbed his scalp and detached herself from his mouth. She battled some milled depression and won. Elliot would always make a big deal out of the little things that she would accomplish. Like if she asked to help change Ri's dipper. He would make her a full corse meal including and extra desert.

"You know I love you right? You know I would do anything just to know you were happy?" she stood to put him in his bassinet and turned on the mobile.

"I think the whole world know's" Elliot stood in the doorway with a sleeping Maddison in his arms "and he love's you back" he walked over to Alex and gave her a kiss.

Alex hummed against her lover's lips "why don't you put her in Riley's crib and come to bed" she winked at him and walked out of the room.

Elliot quickly but carefully but Maddi down and made his way up the steps. He knew he was gunna get some extra love tonight.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

"So, how was your session?" Olivia sat in the living room, her lover on her lap.

Abbie closed her eyes and pushed herself closer to the detective "I really don't want to talk about it"

"Ok" Olivia nodded her head.

"Thank you"

Olivia looked at the younger woman with wonder "For what?"

"For everything. For loving me"


	11. Trust

Ok so I know it's been a loooooong time and I am soooooo sorry!!! There's been a lot going on. But now that I'm done with school for the summer, I'll be updating more often!

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

ABOUT A YEAR OR SO LATER

"Hello? Anyone home?" Olivia walked through the newly renovated house taking off her coat and shoes. Quickly typing in the code to turn off the security alarm. She kicked the little plastic rainbow rings that her daughter had left laying around. She stopped in front of the door marked Maddison in big bold letters. She didn't see the girl in her crib so she walked further down the hall and into her room only to find her wife laying peacefully in the bed. Worried wasn't even close to what she was feeling right now. She ran over to the bed but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the cause of her panic. Her daughter. She fell onto the bed and let out a deep breath.

"Leni?" Abbie rubbed her eyes and offered the woman her attention.

"Hey" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife. She realized that the woman only had on a tank-top and boy shorts. She ran her fingers along the elastic band of Abbie's "underwear".

"Mmm, Liv" she took in a sharp breath when she felt a pair of hands glide pass her breast. "Liv, our...da..daughter...issss...ri...right ne..ne.." she grabbed the woman's exploring hands "next to us" as much as she hated it, she stood up and walked out the door.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the actions of her wife. Quickly but calmly, she put some pillows around her sleeping toddler and went out to find her lover.

"So I take it you had a good meeting?" Abbie said as she cleaned up the mess made by her daughter. She knew the movement would make the older woman want her even more.

Olivia's eyes focused on Abbie's butt as she bent down to pick something up. She felt like a horny teenager who has a major crush on her bestfriend's mom "uh...um..yea, it was ok" she picked up the jar of smashed bananas and headed over to the fridge. When she finished putting them away, she walked over to the woman opposite her and cupped her butt. She could've sworn that she could feel the heat coming from the woman's center.

Abbie wanted it. Boy did she want it. Slowly she turned around in her wife's embrace and could feel the tension getting stronger between them. "God, Liv. I need you" she breathed into the woman's ear.

She knew the only time that her wife called her "Liv" was when they were having sex. "Oh really?" Olivia ran her finger around the hem of her lover's shirt "and what exactly is it that you need me to do?" she was going to make the woman beg.

"Please Leni" Abbie started to unbutton the other woman's pants. She stopped when she felt a bigger pair of hands on top of hers. Abbie decided to play along with the detective. She threw her hands up and started walking towards the living room. "Ok, I guess I'll just have to pleasure myself" she shed her body of the vary few items she had on. She flopped down in the lazy-boy and began her pleasurable teasing.

All Olivia could do is stand there. She was shocked. Her wife was masturbating right there in front of her eyes and the only thing she could do was _stand there_.

"Mmmm" she spread her legs wider as if she was trying to show the woman what she was missing out on.

Olivia couldn't handle it. She stripped off all of her cloths as she ran towards her lover. She jumped on top of the woman and began kissing her body making sure to get every spot.Their lips clashed together and Abbie slipped her tongue in between her lovers lips. Olivia opened her mouth to her as both their tongues greeted each other.

Abbie reached down and grabbed one of Olivia's nipples. She twisted it and played with it, rolling it around in her hand. Soft moans echoed through the air. Olivia reached down and took off her lovers hand. Abbie was getting ready to yell at the woman, but then she felt Olivia's tongue on her clit. Sheer ecstacy shot through the woman's body. Abbie was speechless. Suddenly Olivia stuck three of her fingers inside her dripping cunt, more then she'd ever had before, even when she masturbated. As the younger woman's body writhed in the seat, her lover read the signs and increased her movements. She pumped fingers in and out faster and stroked the woman's throbbing clit harder with her tongue.

Olivia lifted her head to look at the other woman "cum for me Abigail" that was all it took to make the Abbie go over the edge. She grabbed the pillow and shoved it over her mouth. Her body shook with delight. Olivia pulled her way back up to her lover making sure that her vaginal hair rubbed over the other woman's still sensitive clit.

They were just about to kiss when they heard Maddison starting to wake up. Abbie looked up at her wife and gave her a kiss "I guess play time's over" she winked and slapped the older woman's butt as she stood up.

Olivia grabbed her clothes and dressed while she walked down the hall to the room. She opened the door only to find her daughter sitting up "well, good afternoon my love" she picked the little girl up and swung her into the air earning a giggle and a clap.

"Mama" Maddison pointed to the woman in the doorway.

"What?" Olivia was shocked. Surprised to say the least "what did you just say?" she looked the toddler in her eyes.

"Mama" again she pointed to the woman who was now walking back down the hall.

When Olivia turned around, she didn't see anyone. She walked with her daughter into the living room stopping when she saw a small light coming out of the first room. She put Maddi in her play pen. She walked over to the t.v and put in a tape. Slowly and softly she walked back down the hall stopping in front of the one room she'd hadn't been in for a long time. She stepped back and took in a deep breath. Till this day, no one but Abbie had gone in that room. No one but Abbie had the strength to go in there. She took in one last deep breath and opened the door. Everything was the same as the day they first moved in. They had managed to re-due every room in the house, put in a security system and not once touch this room. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as soon as she stepped foot into the room. She saw her lover sitting on the floor. She walked over to the woman and sat beside her, gently pulling her close. "What happened? We were having so much fun" she brushed the hair out of the woman's face.

"She called me mama" she should have been happy. She wanted to be happy. But for the last year or so, she spent most of her time at work. She barley new the little girl that now calls her mama. It's not that she didn't love her cause god know's she does, it's that, she felt like she didn't protect her. "How does she know who I am? I mean yea I'm here sometimes on the weekend" the last part was said slowly as if she had come to a realization.

Olivia was shocked. "She know's you because everyday when she and I wake up and your not there, I remind her that she has a mama that love's her and cares so much about her. I let her know that you tried your best to protect her and Banini and that you would never put her in any harm. I show her photo's of you and sometimes when I pick her up from daycare, we stop by your office and just make sure that your ok" Olivia sobbed into her lovers hair "she know's who you are and love's you so, so much"

"I let her down Leni. I wanted to be there for her. I just, I don't want to let her down like I did Banini. I don't..." she was cut off.

"Abigail Benson, don't you dare say that" Olivia positioned herself so that they were both looking at each other. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's fucking Andrew's fault. Do not blame your self. Don't sit here and take anymore time away from your daughter and I. We both love you more than you will ever know. You gotta trust that neither of us blame you for anything, but if you continue to ignore us, we'll both start losing trust in you and I know that's not what you want" she just sat back and stared at the woman.

"The main reason I haven't been home is cause" she hesitated for a minute but continued "we found him. Andrew. The court date is set for a week" she lowered her voice on the last part.

Olivia gasped. She knew they hadn't been close for a while but this was something that she thought her lover would tell her "you what?" she looked her wife in the eyes "when were you going to tell me this Abigail?" she didn't get an answer. "Were you going to at least give me a heads up?" again no answer "please don't tell me that your gunna try and convict this man on your own"

"No, Casey is"

Olivia stood up. She wasn't upset, she was frustrated. "Abbie" she paced the room finally she sat back down next to her wife and pulled her close again "I'm not mad, really I'm not I just want to be there. I love you like there's not tomorrow and I want to support you to the end. You're my wife. My ride 'n' die bitch. Were a team no matter what happens" there lips met as they kissed. Not some quick kiss. But a kiss that sealed the deal all over again.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Casey stood in her closet looking for things to pack into her suitcase. Nick had told her that he was going to visit his family and that he didn't know how long he would be so he would call her when he was on his way back.. It was the first time that he left her alone for so long. She had forgotten what it was like to not have someone controlling her every move. He'd been gone almost two weeks but she didn't think anything of it. Nick and his family didn't have the best relationship but they were trying to work things out. Soon after he left, Casey got a call from Alex. All she said to her was that they caught Andrew and that was enough to make her take a month off from work. Alex told her that there was no need to take so much time off and that she could handle it herself, but Casey insisted that she prosecute the case. After all, Alex was most likely going to be called to the stand.

Casey picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial number two. She waited for her boyfriend to pick up, but just like the other several times she called, all she got was his voice mail "hey, Nick. It's me again. Ummm, I know your probably out having fun or something, but I'm flying out in the morning and I really wanted to talk to you before I left. Bye" she flipped the phone shut and went back to what she was doing. She hear the phone for the intercom ring and jogged out into the living room to get it "yes?"

"Evening Ms. Novak, Mr. Lake is here"

She smiled into the phone. The door man was ever her protector. Like an older brother "Send him up Jack" she hung up and walked into the kitchen. She made sure that the food was turned down so that it wouldn't burn but still stay warm. She herd the elevator doors open into the apartment.

"Case? Where are you?" he shrugged off his coat and shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen" she called back.

"Mmmmm, something smells good. Whatcha makin?" he walked over to the fridge and took out the wine. He grabbed the glasses out of the cabinet and poured the purple liquid in.

"Well, since I'm leaving in the morning, I thought for your last real meal..." she smiled as the man mimicked her with a laugh "...I would cook you your favorite" she brought the plates over to the table.

"You made me a 'Happy Meal'?" he clapped his hands and smiled.

She couldn't help but laugh "no you A-wipe. I cooked Chicken ale Vodka" they both sat down and started to eat.

"So, no word from your loser fiancé?" Chester didn't really like the woman's other half. He himself kinda had a crush on the woman. He also knew there was something fishy about him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. What he did know is that Casey was being abused but she wouldn't admit it.

Casey rolled her eyes "can we not do this to night. Can we just eat and have some fun" she looked at him "please" she poked out her bottom lip.

"Fine" he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Yeah, it had better been nothing" she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

Chester stuck out his tongue at the woman and smiled as she laughed and choked on her drink "oops, did I do that?"

She slapped his arm playfully. Looking down, she saw the purple stain on her white shirt "your soooo gunna get it now" she gave him a hard stare.

"What? It's not my fault you gotta whole in your lip" the look that the woman gave him was enough to make him get up and start running.

"I'm gunna get you" she ran after the man hot on his heals.

They both ran all around the house. Slipping and sliding. They were like little kids. They jumped on the beds and hid under the sink. Finally she caught him and pulled him down onto the floor. "I told you I was gunna get you" they were laying beside each other. She turned and looked into his eyes "he hits me. I tell him to stop but..." she feel into the man's arms and cried.

He lifted her chin up "hey, why didn't you tell me this before? You know me, I would have took him out to the shooting range and came back alone" they both smiled.

Casey wiped at her tears "I was scared. I'm sorry" a fresh batch of tears started to fall down her face.

He pulled her closer. "Don't be sorry. Your safe now. I'm never gunna leave you alone with him again" they looked into each other's eyes. The temptation was strong. There lips meet in a kiss that would be unforgettable. A kiss that was long overdue. They both just laid there in a comfortable silence, Casey slowly slipping into worry free sleep. He looked down at the woman in his arms.

"I love you Casey Novak" he gently kissed her on her forehead and fell asleep.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

Elliot stood outside of Alex' office with there son. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was going on eleven o'clock. He picked up the little boy and held him infront of his face. He stepped into the office and in the best kid voice he could do, he said "oh mommy, when are you coming home. I miss you dearly and so does daddy" the little boy giggled and wiggled in his fathers arms.

Alex laughed. "Awww, my poor baby's" she took her son out of the older man's arms and gave them both a kiss. "Mommy's here now" she went and sat over on the couch.

"Aleeeex" Elliot wined and sat down next to his family "I miss you and well..." he looked down at the floor.

Alex laughed "out with it mister"

"And well...there's no food and I'm hungry and I wanted to go to the store but I didn't know what to get an-" he felt her lips on his.

"Let's go home" she put Riley in his carseat and went over to her desk and packed her briefcase. She walked over to where Elliot was standing with her coat and let him help her put it on. She bent down and made sure that her son was warm. "Ok, let's go"

They stepped into the elevator and Elliot decided to make some conversation "how's the case going?" he put his hand on Alex' lower back as they walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

Alex bit her lip as they walked towards the car "it's going ok. We've got everything in order and now were just waiting for our day in court" she opened the door of the car and got in. When she turned to put her bag in the back seat, she couldn't help but smile at her boy's. it was like they were meant to be a family.

Elliot closed the back door and opened the front to get in. When he was ready, he started the car and put on the heat. He did his routine and checked his rear mirror and saw his son fast asleep. He looked over at the love of his life and made sure that she was ok before he finally pulled out of the parking spot.

Alex turned to look at the man beside her "El?"

"Yea babe?" he looked quickly at her just to make sure she was ok.

"I try and have another baby" she was expecting for him to ask questions or maybe even tell her that he wasn't ready. She wasn't expecting what he said.

He smiled "I was hoping you'd want another one" he couldn't hide his childish grin for anything. He was happy.

"Really. You really want another one cause I wont be mad if you say no"

"Alex" his voice was strong. "This might sound selfish but, I kinda want a girl. I mean I'll be happy with whatever god gives us but if we could have a daughter that is at least half of what you are, then I'm golden. I'm gunna love you and Ri no matter what" he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. He got out of the car and went to the back to get the stroller leaving Alex sitting there. They'd had two miscarges in the last five months and she didn't know if they were ready, but what Elliot had just said to her was enough to give her the strength to go through with it.

When he was done putting the baby in the stroller, he called to the woman "Al, you coming? Cause if you don't we might end up having tuna every night for the next week" he closed the door and waited for the woman.

Alex got out of the suv and walked around the car. She held hands with her lover as they walked through the isle's in the store "hey, you know what I have a craving for?"

Elliot looked down hat his lover "what?"

Alex smiled. She new that as soon as she said it, he was gunna know "a pulled pork sandwich with cowslaw and an ice cold bottle of Pepsi from Stuckys" she smiled at his shock. When she was pregnant with Riley, that was all she would eat.

Elliot smiled and pulled his lover close and into a earth shattering kiss. He was able to do that because there was really no one there but them. Plus, they were in the last isle that was labeled everything else, and it wasn't a isle that most people went down. "Your pregnant" it was a statement, not a question. "How long have you known? How far along are you?" he looked into her eyes.

Alex took the man's hand and placed it on her stomach. She knew that Elliot wasn't going to be happy with the answer she was going to give him "I'm four months along" she closed her eyes and waited for some kind of outburst from the man. When she didn't hear anything but the beep of products being swiped at the check out, she opened her eyes. Elliot still had the same smile on his face. "Say something" she pushed his chest softly.

Elliot shook his head "why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

Alex looked down "I wanted to make sure that nothing would happen. I didn't want to lose this one" she looked up at her lover "I didn't want to disappoint you"

Elliot put his finger over her lips "shh, you could never do such thing. I understand and I sill love you. I just can't believe were having a baby" he was like a little kid a Christmas.

"So, wait. You couldn't tell that I was pregnant? I've gained like a billion pounds and you didn't even have a clue"

He looked down at her belly "what are you talking about? I mean yeah your about as big as a cow now that I really look but it's not that bad" he laughed as she gasped. He loved how she knew not to take anything to seriously.

Alex laughed at what the man said. For some reason when she was pregnant, she didn't really feel that bad about her weight. She wanted this baby so bad and if that meant gaining a lot of weight, then so be it.

They walked down the isle with arms around each other. Elliot pushing the stroller that held a child that was totally oblivious to what had just happened. Who really at his age, couldn't care less about having a little sibling.


End file.
